A Human and A Dog
by ShotGlassNo13
Summary: Death makes a lost dog and a regretful man. TYL1859.


**A/N**: Ironic that I have to choose an 1859 for a first fic here. Written May 2009, when the series was still in the Future Arc and Shouichi had not yet revealed the truth to them. So I edited it a little to fit with what was already done. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Vongola Tenth passed away.<p>

He went alone to face the enemy. One gunshot later, he was gone.

Gokudera Hayato was not sure how many packs of cigarettes he had that day. Even throughout the funeral, he was puffing on it like a drug addict. Once he finished one, another was immediately lit. No one stopped him. They knew that if they did, he would be driven insane and the whole town would be in fire within moments.

Although that did not stop one person from telling him what was on his mind.

"Continue and you'll lose more than just Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera spun around to face Hibari Kyouya, who was leaning against the door frame. Everyone had already left, and now he appeared. Gokudera let out a noise of irritation, turning back to face the front, where the coffin had been earlier. "There's no one else here anymore anyway."

"You call yourself 'no one' then."

Gokudera gritted down on the cigarette. "Why do you even care?"

A short silence. Until Gokudera heard a faint "should've told him not to go in without some protection" from the Cloud Guardian. Once again, he whirled around, giving his hardest glare.

"What did you say?"

Hibari shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"Don't think I didn't hear you!" Gokudera stormed over to Hibari. "You said something about not going in without protection! What is that supposed to mean? Are you talking about Jyuudaime?"

"What if I am?" Hibari's gaze was neutral, but Gokudera's was on fire.

"You...you knew that Jyuudaime was going to the Millefiore?"

"I was the one who sent him, of course."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Had he ever listened to anyone after making his decision?"

"You didn't try and save him!"

"I wouldn't be standing here now if I had tried."

"So you think your life is more important than the Vongola boss's?"

Gokudera's voice was getting louder by each word, but Hibari barely blinked. He merely gave the other a long look of indifference, before responding, "Whether Sawada Tsunayoshi is here or not, it does not make any difference."

That was the last straw. Without further thoughts, Gokudera swung a fist towards Hibari's face. He only realized what he had done a second later.

Right after the fist connected.

Hibari stumbled into some chairs, knocking a few aside before finally sitting down in one. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Gokudera froze, staring in incredulity and shock. He could have dodged that easily, but he didn't. And the Storm Guardian saw why.

There was regret in Hibari's eyes.

Then Hibari got up, brushed a thumb across his lip to rid of the blood, and walked off briskly without a second look at the other. Gokudera stood where he was, watching the back of that drifting Cloud of solitude slowly fading out of sight.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't worry about me, Hibari-san... Even if I'm not here, our plan can still go on. So please don't tell anyone."<em>

A small cup of fragrance oil was lit. Hibari leaned back in his chair, eyes closed, inhaling the sweet, invigorating aroma. It had been some time since he last lit one. In his opinion, it was better than smoking. It cleared his mind, shut out every other senses, so that he could focus on recollecting his emotions. He reached up and touched a bandaid near the corner of his lips, which he had just pasted earlier that day.

Then he was interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open. He opened his eyes to see Gokudera standing by it, clad in gray kimono, the formal attire of anyone who was to enter his territory. Hibari shifted his gaze back to the front as the Storm Guardian closed the door softly and strode towards him. He was not smoking. He glanced at the oil on the table.

"That's a very strong fragrance."

"It is."

Gokudera knelt down near Hibari's chair, right in front of the table, gazing at the burning oil. "Kind of make you feel drunk if you inhale too much."

"All the better."

An awkward pause. Gokudera glanced to one side, not looking at Hibari. Guilt was written on his face. "...Sorry."

"What for?"

"For hitting you. I couldn't think clearly."

"No one could."

Gokudera blinked at that, but did not question. "He...Jyuudaime went in willingly?"

"Pretty much."

"He knew it was coming then."

No response. Gokudera took this as a yes. He lowered his gaze, focusing on his hands that were placed on his laps, palms down. After a moment, they tensed, and he looked up. "Hibari, I - "

His words were cut off when his mouth was enveloped by the other's. His eyes widened in surprise. Before he remembered to protest, he was already pushed down onto the floor, suffering the carnivorous kiss, powerless against the hand that groped under the collar of his kimono. He found his breath once the other broke the connection, but instead of speaking, he merely looked up at the Cloud Guardian with half-lidded eyes, at the pain and regret that held Hibari's own.

"...Gokudera Hayato..."

Gokudera was not sure how long the night had lasted. All he knew was that when he woke up, it was already morning, as shown on his watch that was placed next to the bed. He turned, and there was Hibari instead, lying next to him with eyes closed, breath steady in a deep sleep. Gokudera's eyes softened as he reached out to touch the sleeping Guardian's face.

_I'm not the only one who had lost my mind... He did, too. Everyone did._

The gray-haired man lay on his back, an arm over his eyes.

How shameful of him...he was the Right-Hand, and he could not even stay calm in situations like this. _I didn't even know what had been on Jyuudaime's mind. It's like I'm expecting people like Hibari to deal with everthing._ Hibari was only a mere human, after all...

_I really should start acting like an adult for once._

"Hibari, if there is anything you need me to do, tell me."

Hibari glanced up from his papers at Gokudera, who stood in front of the desk with a determined look on his face. The Cloud sighed, putting down the papers. "I have told you a hundred times, I don't need you. What are you doing anyway, trying to find someone else to be a puppy to?"

"I'm not!" Gokudera insisted. "I only serve Jyuudaime alone!"

Hibari gave him a good long look. "If that is the case then," he decided, taking a glimpse at the clock. "Go back to Japan."

"Eh?"

"That's what I said. Go back to Japan. Go buy some flowers. White chrysanthemum, maybe." He reached inside a drawer and took out an envelope, which he held out to Gokudera. It contained money. "Take them to see Sawada Tsunayoshi. He would probably like some company."

Gokudera hesitated, scrutinizing the man as if trying to find what he was hiding behind the instruction, but it was fruitless. He gave in anyway, heaving a sigh as he took the envelope. "Okay, okay... And if there is anything else, make sure you call me." He turned to leave.

"Mm. Say hi for me when you see the kid."

The Storm sensed a smile. But when he looked over his shoulder, Hibari was already returning to the papers, solemnity over his expression. He could only continue to wonder until he arrived at the place in the forest, at where the coffin of his boss laid...


End file.
